It Wasn't Mean to Be
by Snowstep
Summary: What would happen if the Silver Cat was Stormfur? What if Tawnypelt actually had feelings for the grey tom and Brook was only Stormfur's crush? Would true love be revealed in such a change?Please read my OneShot fanfic! Story related to Moonrise


_**Summary:** What would happen if the Silver Cat was Stormfur? What if Tawnypelt actually had feelings for the grey tom and Brook was only Stormfur's crush? Would true love be revealed in such a change?_

* * *

**It Wasn't Meant to Be**

By: Snowstep

A yowl broke out in the dark cave as Sharptooth cornered his prey with his long deathly claws unsheathed and fangs bared. Saliva formed in his mouth as he lowered to bite down on the small, light brown cat's neck.

"No!" Stormfur couldn't just watch in the safety while Brook was getting killed.

All the six cats that came on the journey hid with the Tribe of Running Waters, but Brook... Stormfur's beloved Brook didn't run fast enough, and in turn was pinned under Sharptooth's vicious claws.

_I have to save her! I'm in the tribe's prophecy, and I'm the only one who could prevent Brook from losing her life. There's no use for me hiding like a coward. I have to face the fate that has been destined for me._

_-x-x-_

"Stormfur!" all his friends called out to him as he jumped out of his hiding place and onto the large cat-eater. There was concern in all of their eyes, but one pair of shining amber eyes held not only that for a friend, but something deeper.

The cat with a tortoiseshell pelt was about to hurl herself after the large grey tom, but was stopped by a calm cat with a face of stone. "No. This is his destiny," the Healer meowed, crouching in front of Tawnypelt to keep her away.

"But he needs our help!"

The Healer merely shook his head and kept his eyes on the battle.

"Brambleclaw?" the she-cat turned to her brother, with nothing but dread in her heart.

She expected the group to go down there and help their friend, but... none of them made a move, and only grave faces were shown as Feathertail started sobbing quietly with the dark apprentice by her side.

"You don't deserve to be his friends!" Tawnypelt cried and pushed the Healer aside, jumping down with her claws unsheathed and ready to fight.

_-x-x-_

All Stormfur could think about was Brook as he jumped onto the giant cat, clawing with his might and biting as hard as he could. He felt Sharptooth's well-built muscles as he turned from the small brown she-cat to tear at Stormfur. Yowling with pain, the tom was brought onto the ground by his talon-sharp claws. However, before he had a chance to finish him off, he swiftly aimed a blow on Sharptooth's neck.

_I can finish him off! _Stormfur thought with pride when suddenly he felt a stab of pain in his own neck. The world was swirling around him as he was thrown like a piece of prey onto the hard stone wall, and fell with a muffled thump. He could feel his vision getting dark... so very dark... as a huge shadow approached him with claws ready to rip him apart...

Then, although the tom was only able to see darkness, he saw a small shape that turned Sharptooth's attention. _Brook..._ she was all he could think about. _Brook must love me too... _he could feel his blood soaking up his fur, and tasted it bubbling up his throat. Stormfur didn't want to think of it... but he knew he was dying. He was going to leave all that he loved behind...

_-x-x-_

Although Tawnypelt didn't get there fast enough, she didn't want this fight to last any longer. She wanted to end it the heartbeat she gets her claws on Sharptooth... and she hoped Stormfur will hold on to his life.

While the large creature was distracted, the lean she-cat pounced onto him and instantly dug her fangs into his neck. She used all her strength to bite deeper...and deeper... until she heard a soft snap and Sharptooth no longer struggled and fell with a thump so loud it echoed in the cave.

Without a second thought, Tawnypeft hurried to where Stormfur lay, his brilliant grey pelt now sticky with drying blood.

"Stormfur..." she whispered, like she was waking him up from a sleep.

By now, most of the tribe cats came out cautiously, and the other four cats quietly stood around their dying friend, eyes full of sadness.

"Help him!" Tawnypelt hissed to the Healer when he slowly strolled in front of them, his face grave but making no move to get any herbs.

"I'm sorry," the tribe cat's voice was solemn. "I cannot undo his fate."

"No..." the she-cat had tears streaming down her face as she pressed her nose lightly onto Stormfur's head.

_This is my last chance. I have to tell him before...he leaves._

"Stormfur..." Tawnypelt swallowed and tried to keep herself from crying too much to talk. "Stormfur, I..."

_-x-x-_

_I can't see... But it's not Brook..._

Stormfur's eyes were useless now as he stared blankly in front of him, but there was nothing but darkness. He felt a presence in front of him, and the heart-warming scent was not that of Brook's scent of running waters. Instead, it was...

He heard her. He can still hear.

"Stormfur, I..."

He knew that voice. It was... Tawnypelt.

"...I love you."

Stormfur's breaths came in short gasps as blood started soaking through his throat and into his mouth, making him unable to breathe. He was in so much pain, but in his mind his time with Tawnypelt flashed before him. All those times of laughter on the journey, the help he got from her in danger, how he always felt warmed in his spirit when she was around...

That's when he found out he never truly loved Brook, and she didn't love him. He was just attracted to her looks, and didn't see the fact that she only treated him as an honored guest because he was meant to die for her tribe.

He was blind.

He didn't see the love he was getting from this special cat right in front of him. He didn't see how much she meant to him deep inside... She was the she-cat he didn't take enough time to look at her beauty... on the inside.

"Tawnypelt..." Stormfur choked out as he started seeing the lights of unknown cats in front of him. Was he going somewhere other than StarClan? He didn't know, but...

"...I love you too."

* * *

**Did you like it? That was my first One-shot fanfic! I hope I did ok... please R&R so I'll improve, and I want to know what you think. 3 Thanks.**

**Snowstep**


End file.
